Mirror Image
by Ber Its Cold
Summary: As i looked at her with Edward on her arm i broke down. I was hallucinating i knew it! He promised me that I would never see him again. Well, not nessisarily I reasoned with myself. But, why was he with HER! and she look so much like me! Edward! I called.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I never have, nor never will own the characters in this story that the awesome Stephenie Meyer has created.

BPOV

So its been three months since Edward wince has left, and my heart, well let's just say it hasn't been there for a while. My nightmares have increased in size, although Charlie doesn't check on my constant screaming or crying anymore.

I just feel lost since the time he left me in the woods. I don't think I can make it much longer. On the bright side, well as bright as this black holed heart can get, I've made a plan where Charlie thinks I'm TOTALLY depressed and I've gotten out doing chores for a while…but that just makes more spare time to ask questions that will probably never get answered…

EPOV

Bella is gone…I can't believe she just took it, and worst of all her face. The face I have to live with. That tormented and anguished face…that's the way I have to see my one true love…_forever_. Gosh I _have_ to see her, to see that smiling face just one more time…but I can't. I cant put us both in anguish any longer. I have to stay away.

Three Months Later

CPOV (Camille Carmichael)

Yeah so I'm Camille otherwise known as CeCe. I'm adopted and so far in life I've never actually known my parents. My adopted parents are somewhat nice, but they aren't my actual parents. They are nice though, except when they send me on errands uugggghhhh. Well there are some advantages, like seeing guys. Sometimes I say hi to them but never has anyone said hi to me, except this one time today when this most AMAZINGLY HOT guy just walked up to me and said hi! It was really weird, like he had known me from somewhere, but before he said hi though he was just standing there sniffing the air and staring at my wrist it was kind of creepy.

Whoever it was had the most musical voice and the palest skin, and somehow I thought we were meant to be together…just me and…wait did I even get his name??? Well I'm going to see him tonight so that's good.

EPOV

Oh God…Could it be???? Did she move or is she just visiting someone??? IS IT REALLY HER???? I have to talk to her…but what if...no…I can't think about it. Here I go. And then I was close enough to touch her but something didn't feel right…the smell. It didn't _smell _right._ She_ didn't smell right, but then like a flash, the smell hit me Bella's smell …I guess it was Bells. It had to be her. I could see the identical scar on her wrist!!! So since the majority of me thought it was her, I went up to her and said,

"Hi"

"ummmm… Hi, do I know you?"

Of course she remembered me, she couldn't have blocked me out…amnesia maybe???

"Of course dear its me Edward!'

"Oh well, Hi Edward!" she said, " I'm sorry, but I don't remember you."

I had to do something, she had to remember me!

" Maybe we could talk sometime"she continued, "…is tonight okay?"

Perfect now all I needed was to knew where she lived.So basicly I gave her my address and she gave me her new one ( she was living with some guys named Martha and Johnny her _adopted parents?!?_) and then she invited me over that night: 7:00.


	2. The Stranger

GPOV

As I touched my blazingly hot finger to the icy cold doorbell, I wondered if this was right, the address, the people, the way of going about this, EVERYTHING! Firstly this might not even be the right address (although my sense of hearing is better than the average human). Oh well, ever since Edward left, I've been hunting that BLOODSUCKER down and I've finally found him! Whats makes me ticked though is that today, I found out that he's already with ANOTHER GIRL!!! And even more so because Bella can't even function with him gone!

-Fade in-

" Just a minute Ed! Hello?"

OMG OMG OMG!!! This cant be…no…this isn't BELLA is it?!? Surely they didn't have a secret elope?!?! Or did they…

"Ummmm…Hi…Bella?"

"Why does everybody keep calling me that??? No. Its Camille, Camille Carmichael. And you are???"

"Jacob, Jacob Black. Is Edward around???"


	3. Night at Camille's

BPOV

"Bella, dear, I'm going to go fishing this weekend…" said Charlie, "…maybe you should get out and do something."

There went dad again, trying to find some random way to get me out of my mopey mood. Well, I guess fresh air did sound okay… and in a way, I think I am somewhat excited about going to town. I'm going to go to Seattle for 2 nights and am going to go…shopping. As much as I despise the idea, I need to be around people. And not just people from school who know why I am the way I've been. I just need to get _out._

EPOV

-Edward zooms to CeCe's House at lightning fast speed! Whoosh!-

-Ding Dong-

"Hey Edward!!! Come on in!"

"Thanks, Bella, for letting me come!"

"Bella??? Who's this Bella person??? I don't know her. I mean at least I don't think I do."

So she wasn't Bella after all? Hmmmmm… but I know that scar from anywhere…I'll have to check into this.

"First things first," I replied, "What is your name then?"

-Conversation fades out-

So Bella has in fact changed her name. At least that's the only reasonable thing I can come up with right now. It's kind of strange really; she's changed EVERYTHING about her. I mean the way she's so confident, and everything is somehow amazingly_ different. _I just hope she can accept me for who I am now not what I've done to her. So far so good. And if I go to my drastic way of thinking and she's actually had amnesia from some random accident, I just wont tell her about me being a vampire. It'll be better that way.

CPOV

I hope I look good! I mean this guy has to see me at my best if I ever want to _dream_ of dating him. Oh here he is now!

"Hey Edward!!! Come on in!"

"Thanks, Bella, for letting me come!"

Who's this Bella girl??? I don't know who she is or what she's done, but apparently she knows Eddy. Hmmm… I'll have to find out about her later.

-Conversation goes on as Edward says, but with a little bit more to the story… later that night-

So this Edward guy is REALLY GREAT! He's handsome, and smart, basically a guy any girl would ask for, but he is kind of weird. Like, just like today at the store, he kept staring at my wrist! I didn't realize my scar was that obvious… you see when I was little my evil dog (it was a poodle) decided I would be good to eat, and when I told him to stop barking he took a bite out of my arm, and ever since there has been this weird crescent shape scar near my wrist . But enough of my problems, what else was weird, was that this guy named Jacob came to my house to… looking for _Edward_. They went outside to chat, then I heard some really weird noises. Then Edward came inside and said he had to leave. He was gone in the blink of an eye, and I'm definitely _not_ exaggerating. I wonder what happened…

JPOV

"_Edward" _

"Jacob"

"How could you do this to Bella?!?!?! She's torn up about this whole thing and you're just living it up in SEATTLE the closest, big, city near her!" Just talking to him made convulsions crawl up and down my arms, but this had to be said. "Don't you have the least bit of sympathy or compassion towards her or her feelings???"

"It's not like that, believe me."

"Then why the heck are you at some girl's house making out on her couch???"

"You can't judge what you never see."

"Well that might as well be what you where doing, it would hurt the same amount to Bella."

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING HER INTO THIS!"

"It has been here since you've met _her._"

"I'll be right back."

And he was, I guess he told whoever that girl was goodbye. But as soon as he got out of the door, I let out my frustration and became my were-wolf being. Edward in turn found his fighter stance, and his way into my head. I envisioned Bella and the tortured face that I saw when Sam brought her from out of the woods that day he left, just to put him in pain. I could see the scowl on his face as I replayed that image over and over, and then I showed her with me, just like it should be, as boyfriend and girlfriend. That just made his day. And then he just took off, away and out of sight.

**Okay I need to know...how do yall like it so far??? oh and the Evil poodle thing did happen, just to one of my friends, and it was his cheek not his hand hehe. Thanks those of you that have commented! **

Ber


	4. After thoughts

Chapter Four

EPOV

As I worked my way into Jacob's head, I saw the face. The horrible face that I had left Bella with, I saw her mindlessly roaming the halls of Forks High School, and then just as it had appeared it was gone, but replaced by a worse image…Jacob and Bella _together_. Was this true??? Did she really get over me that fast??? I'm not trying to be conceited or anything, but did she move on, just like that?

I had to get away. Away from that image, away from the hum of the city, anywhere but here at the moment, so I ran. I ran as far away from Jake as possible, I didn't need to hear the, oh so pleasant, remarks he was making in his head.

But, I needed to see my Bella (or Camille as she calls herself now, I think its her way of forgetting the past or something) , to see that smiling face one more time!

BPOV

So far I have been absolutely board, haven't spent any money, and have wished (even though it would bring back bad memories) that……Alice was here. I still haven't got over that family. They've changed my life, for better or worse, and I've got to find them! Maybe if I did something life-threatening she would see it. Hmmmmmmmmm…

EPOV

Okay so ive been thinking and something just doesn't add up… why doesn't Bella recognize me??? I saw the images in Jacob's head, and she was MISERABLE!!! I have to talk to Charlie…at least try to anyways. Maybe this will let him know that I really do love her…

a/n Again short chapter...SORRY! Ive been really busy, plus on writers block. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!


End file.
